The Black Joker
by SupahNinja
Summary: It's the beginning of the new school year and everything is going fine, but what happens when a new student arrives who apparently has a super secret find out in my first story The Black Joker.
1. Chapter 1: New Girl! Black Joker!

**Black Joker**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own the Shugo Chara people except for Miyu, Helzebet, Lilith, and Tate. Any way enjoy my first story!**

Chapter 1: A New Girl? A Black Joker?

Amu's POV

It has been one month since the wedding of Nikaido and Sanjo-san's wedding and also the last time I got to see Ikuto. I wonder how he is doing right now. Anyway it has been one month since me and everyone else graduated Seiyo Academy, Tadese, Nahgiko, Rima, Kukai, and I are all guardians here just like before.

"Hey, Amu-chan" yelled Rima.

"Yeah Rima?"

"Did you hear that everyone is talking about a new student that is coming today and she'll be joining our class, everybody is keep saying that she it what they call 'Hot and Icy'."

Really a new student I wonder what she will be like.

*In Class* **(BOOOOOO! SCHOOL!)**

"Ok class I would like all of you to welcome our new transfer student Miyu Tsumetai." Said the teacher.

All of a sudden the door opened and walked in the new girl, everyone was shocked. Apparently she had long black hair with red tips, some of it covered her face, she had a crescent moon hair clip, icay blue eyes, regular school uniform with black boots and red and black stockings and gloves. **(Picture on my DeviantArt profile I'll put a link on my profile, the picture is in chibi form 'cause that's the only way I can draw) **

Everyone was just staring at her in shock.

"Hey my name is Miyu Tsumetai, and I'm from a town called Wakkanai, Hokkaido and that's all I'm telling ya'll, got it?"

"Ok Miyu why don't you sit next Amu Hinamori"

"Whatever."

Omg she is sitting next to me what do I do, do I say hi, do I tell her welcome to the school. Omg I don't know what to do!

"What are you lookin' at?"

"N-n-nothin." I stuttered. I felt I light tap on my shoulder.

"Amu-chan, there is something wrong with her we just don't know what it is." Said Ran

*After class, in the new royal garden*

"Ok to start off today's meeting I have invited the new girl Miyu Tsumetai here to welcome here to the school." Said Tadese.

"Kusukusu said that there was something off about here." Said Rima.

Everyone nodded.

"Hello anybody here?" here we go time to face the new girl.

"Welcome Miyu-chan, I'm Tadese, that's Rima, Naghiko, Rima, Kukai, and Amu."

Everyone else said hi.

"Hey so um what did ya'll want me for 'cause I haven't done anything against school rules…yet?"

We all looked at one another to say something until Kukai spoke. "We were wondering if you would like to join the guardians as the 'Black Joker."

I looked at everyone else shocked 'cause what is a black joker, why are we inviting her even though she doesn't have a guardian character. "Um what is a Black Joker?" I asked.

"A black joker is short of like the regular joker except the black joker can't purify x eggs." Explained Rima.

Oh ok well that's good to know.

"Um what do you mean purify x eggs 'cause I'm completely lost on all of this." Said Miyu.

" I think it's time to show what we are talking about." Said Naghiko. When he said that our guardian characters popped out.

"I'm Ran."

"I'm Miki."

"I'm Su."

"I'm Rhythm."

"I'm Kiseki."

"I'm Daichi."

"And I'm Temari."

"Oh ok so ya'll are all guardian bearers too? Ok I guess I'll introduce mine then." said Miyu. She reached into her skull backpack and pulled out three eggs one with a crescent moon, another with masks on it, then the last one had skull on it and out popped her guardian characters.

"Hi I'm Helzebet." Said the one with the crescent moon.

"I'm Lilith" said the one with the masks.

Then the last one, "Yo, I'm Tate"

Everyone said hi then Naghiko asked if Miyu wanted to be the black joker.

"Um…..fine, but I'm not gonna be happy about it. Now if this is over we should be headin' home."

"Can't we stay a little bit longer? PLZZZZ!" asked Lilith.

"No we have somewhere important to be at, now let's go."

Everyone said their goodbyes and Miyu and her guardians left.

I was wondering what was so important that they had to leave, maybe I'll ask her tomorrow. I don't know what, but there is something going on with her.

End of Chapter 1!

**A/N: Ok if you're wondering what Miyu and her guardian characters look like I'll put the link to them on my profile.**


	2. Chapter 2: Secret

Black Joker 2

Chapter 2: Secret

**Disclaimer: I'm completely sad because I don't own Shugo Chara otherwise I would be jumping for joy. Anyway enjoy this chapter!**

Grr, I can't believe I just joined the stupid guardians. Dad said it was for the business.

***Flash Back! YAY!***

_I was walking down the hall to my father's office._

"_What do you think he wants Miyu-chan?" asked Tate._

"_I don't know, probably to yell at me more for note finding the Embryo." I replied walking into my father's office._

"_Ah Miyu finally you came, I have and important assignment for you to do."_

"_Does it involve trying to find the Embryo just to make you freakin' happy?" snapped Helzebet. I stuck her back into her egg from saying something else to make him mad._

"_Well yes it involves the Embryo but-" said my father._

"_But you're going to live a normal life with your only daughter and give up on this dang Embryo right?" said Lilith cutting him off._

"_Will you let me finish please, ok Miyu I have registered you in the Sieyo Academy middle school so you can join the guardians and find the Embryo quicker. Do I make myself clear?"_

"_Yes father, this will be allot of fun." I said excitedly and evilly._

"_Hehe that's my girl, but always remember it's for the business."_

***End of Flashback***

"Gosh ever since Easter failed your papa has been even more tensed since your mother." Said Tate.

"Yeah when they failed they turned the building into your father's business 'Cyroin'." Said Helzebet.

It's true my father has been more tensed lately ever since the falling of Easter and my mother being gone and trying to take care of me and our dog I wouldn't blame him for being tense.

Sometimes I hear him in his bedroom saying why my mother had to leave. So I'm trying to make him happy again by making my mother come back…..

With the Embryo.

**A/N: hey everyone please R&R, I know this chapter was short I just didn't have enough time today 'cause I was writing this during class when we were supposed to take notes so yeah I'll try to make the next chapter longer I promise!**


	3. Chapter 3: XEgg Attack and Spying

The Black Joker Chapter 3

X-Egg Attack

Rima's POV

Today we were having an assembly to announce the Black Joker to the guardians. I don't know what but I feel like something is wrong or she has a secret. I think Amu also suspects something, she just doesn't want to mention it to the others and also doesn't want to jump to conclusions.

"Welcome everyone, today we have an important announcement to make. We would like to welcome the newest member of the guardians, the Black Joker, Miyu Tsumetai." Said Tadese. Everyone clapped and cheered then went back to their classes.

*****IN THE ROYAL GARDEN*****

"Hey where's Miyu, ain't she supposed to be here?" asked Kukai.

"She said she left something at her locker." Said Amu.

We had all continued our meeting until I yelled out there is and X-Egg outside. We all rushed out following the X-Egg to find a huge cluster of X-Eggs.

Everyone Character Transformed and tried to get them all, but we just couldn't.

"We can't get them! What do we do now?" I asked

All of a sudden we heard the faint sound of a guitar which apparently the X-Eggs seemed to respond to it and followed the sound.

"Quick let's follow them before they get away." Suggested Naghiko.

But before we could catch up to them, they were already gone. So we decided to go back to the Royal Garden and ended up finding Miyu there.

"Miyu where were you we really needed your help?" asked Tadese.

"Sorry I went to my locker to get my bag then one of the teachers asked me to help them with something and when I got done with that I had trouble finding my way here when I saw an X-Egg but it got away before I could catch it." Explained Miyu.

After half an hour later we had all gone home, well everyone else went home except me and Amu 'cause we wanted to spy on Miyu.

"So what do you think she's hiding from us?" I asked.

"I don't know, but let's just keep on following her." said Amu.

We had followed he for about ten minutes before she turned into an alley. We walked into the alley to find that she wasn't there.

"Where did she go, it's a dead end and there are no doors." Amu said

"I don't know, why don't you ask her?" said a voice from behind.

We turned around and saw someone we weren't hoping to see.

To Be Continued…..


	4. Chapter 4: Snooping

**The Black Joker Chapter 4**

**Snooping Around**

**Hi it's me again with a new chappy!**

**ME: hey Stephanie you know what?**

**Stephanie: What, that you don't own Shugo Chara?**

**Me: No i was gonna say i have a cookie for you but now you don't get it!**

***Runs away crying***

**Stephanie: I'm sorry but it's true! Can I still get that cookie?  
><strong>

**Previously:**

**"I don't know why don't you ask her?" said a voice from behind.**

**We turned around and saw someone we weren't hoping to see.**

**Amu's POV**

We were both shocked for how quietly she moved.

"Well? Why were ya'll following me?" asked Miyu inpatiently.

"I-I-I mean we were just going t-to visit a friend." I stuttered hoping that she would fall for it. She stared at us suspiciously then started to walk away.

"Are you guys coming or what?" asked Lilith.

"Yeah I thought ya'll were visiting a 'friend' which by the way this path leads to a factory." Said Helzebet.

We had followed Miyu to the nearest neighborhood.

"Bye." Said Miyu

"Wait, where are you going?" asked Rima.

"I'm going to my house, I have to get there before my dad." She replied walking away.

"But what about your mom isn't she home?" I asked

She clenched and unclenched her fists as if she was annoyed. "That's none of your business!" she replied harshly.

Me and Rima looked at each other then back at Miyu to find that she was gone.

"Not again." I complained

We were on the search for Miyu for about an hour until Rima ran into a mailbox. "Ow! Who would put a mailbox on the sidewalk even though there is no house?"

"Hold on look at the mailbox it says 'Tsumetai' so that must mean if we follow this path we can find Miyu's house and find out what her secret is." I exclaimed jumping up and down.

We went down the path to a dead end. After about five minutes we finally approached a medium-sized cottage with a white and flowery gazebo **( Picture of the house on my devianart profile) **

We had explored the outside of the house when we both froze in place at the sight of a dog that is about the size of a bear starting to charge at us.

**To Be Continued…..**

**Ok I wasn't planing on this chappy being so short but I didn't have enough room on my paper and it was my last sheet and I also wanted to give another cliffy so ya'll will have to wait until the next chappy Bye!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Bear, Walking Around

**The Black Joker Chapter 4**

**Bear, Walking Around**

**Stephanie: Can you ever forgive me?**

**Me: I guess, here's your cookie**

**Stephanie: *takes cookie and bites it* oh and by the way you still don't own Shugo Chara.**

**Me: Gimme back that cookie you don't deserve it! *chases Stephanie*  
><strong>

**Previously:**

**We had explored the outside of the house when we both froze in place at the sight of the dog that is about the size of a bear staring to charge at us.**

Miyu's POV

I have finally came to my house before my dad got here.

"Come one Bear let's go outside!" I called.

Bear is my dog, the reason why I named him Bear is because when we got him, he was the size of a bear cub. He has dark brown eyes that they are almost black, and has fur as white as snow.

I had opened the door for him to run through, about a minute later I heard screaming from the outside so I looked out my window and guess what I find.

I see Rima and Amu being chased outside by Bear. I would let Bear rip them to shreds for following me here, but I don't think dad would be happy so I run outside to try and stop Bear.

"Bear! No bad dog bad!" I scream chasing Bear.

"What is that? Is that a dog or a bear?" exclaimed Rima

"Bear is a dog and since we just moved here he isn't used to his surroundings yet, but I wouldn't blame him if I found someone snooping around my house." I explained harshly.

"Pssh w-we weren't snooping we were just…" started Amu.

"Looking for a shortcut" finished Rima.

"Oh yeah like I believe that I heard ya'lls conversation when Rima ran into my mailbox." I said.

"Hey MIyu I'm back from work and did you oh Miyu are these your friends?" asked my dad

"No these are not my friends!" I exclaimed

"Well anyway I'll be in my office if ya'll need me."

"Come on Bear let's go to."

"Wait, where are you go-" asked Rima

Before she could finish the sentence I hoped onto Bear's back and headed towards our usual clearing in the woods away from my house.

"So how was school, did you do your job?" asked Bear

Oh yeah I forgot to mention Bear, yeah, he can talk I just realized that 5 months ago.

"Yeah I did it, it basically took all of my energy I barely made it back to the garden."

"Good, so what excuse did you use when they found you at the garden thing?"

"I said I was helping one of the teachers then I tried to catch an X Egg, they are just so gullible." I laughed.

"Nice! Well we better be heading back your dad is probably looking for you."

"He knows where I go when I need a break so why would he be looking for me?"

"I bet he knows he just doesn't want to almost lose you again."

"You're probably right, let's go."

With the amount of X Eggs I collect we will have the Embryo in no time.

**Here's an****other chappy, please don't hate me if the next chappy takes forever i might not have it done probably until the end of this month the latest anyway Bye! If you R&R i might give you cookie(probably not)**

**P.S. at the end of the story I'm going to give a quiz over the story so you might want to pay really good attention to it, ok now I'm done!**


	6. Chapter 6: Couldn't Think of One

**The Black Joker**

**Chapter 6**

**ME: please give me the cookie.**

**Stephanie: nope because you can't have it**

**ME: if you give it back and you admit that you were wrong I'll get you Derek Souza from the Darkest powers series (She adores him)**

**Stephanie: OK, here's your cookie and I was wrong! Now where is Derek Souza?  
>ME: oh yeah I have him. *starts to run off*<strong>

**Stephanie: you don't own Shugo Cahra!**

**ME: *in the distance* YOU SUCK!  
><strong>

**Rima's Pov**

*BEEP BEEP*  
>*SILENCE*<br>*BEEP BEEP*  
>"Ok who's phone is that?" asked Kukai<p>

Miyu looks through her bag and pulls out her phone, "Sorry guys I gotta go my-uh-dad needs me, so yeah, gotta go."

After Miyu left Amu spoke, "Ok who thinks Miyu is hiding something?"

Everyone raised their hand.

"Do you think we could possibly look in her file 'cause she won't say anything?" asked Naghiko.

"We could, so let's go." Said Tadese.

~~~~Hehe Squiggles~~~~ XD *In the Office*

"Ok I found her file and-what's this?" I asked

"It looks like a police report, but why would this be in her file?" asked Amu

"Let's just go and ask her."

~~~~MORE SQUIGGLES!~~~~~~ *Back at the Royal Garden*

"Look there's a pager, maybe it's Miyu's." said Kukai, "it says 'Meet me at Cyorin' what is Cyorin?"

"I know it's the new business building where Easter used to be located at." I said

"Well let's go and find out what's goin on with Miyu." Said Amu

~~~~~~You can tell I like the squiggles~~~~~~~ *At Cyorin*

"Look, there's Miyu!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry, no unauthorized personal allowed." Said the guard

"But our friend just went in there." Said Naghiko

"Miyu Tsumetai? He yeah right, still can't let you in."

"Oh come one we-" started Kukai.

Before he could finish we dragged him across the street and into some bushes.

"Kukai, let's just wait for her to come out." I suggested

We were all waiting across the street for Miyu until she finally came out two hours later.

"Miyu! Wait up!" both Amu and I shouted.

She turned around and stared at us in shock. "What do ya'll want at how did ya'll find me?" she said harshly.

"You left your pager thingy." Said Amu.

"Give it, now goodbye."

"Wait we wanted to ask you something." Said Tadese

"Well what is it?"

"Umm what is this place and why were you here?" I asked.

"This place is Cyoirn and I'm recording a guitar solo here, there happy now leave me alone." She said starting to walk away.

"Hold on we still have one more question." Said Naghiko.

"Fine this is your last question."

"Why was there a police report in you file?" asked Kukai.

**To be continued...**

**AHHHH don't ya'll just love cliffy's 'cause I know I do.**

**Ok now the seventh chapter is going to take awhile so be patient. **

**Please R&R it will make me happy!**

**BYE-Byez!  
><strong>


	7. Author's Note

**A/N: Ok hi peoples ok yeah now I'm getting distracted. Ok I'm good now, what I wanted to say is that I know that ya'll are eager to read the next chapter of The Black Joker, but it turns out that it's going to take me a while just to do it 'cause right now I'm also working on another story called Maximum Ride Remix with my other friend Rihanna so yeah. And also next week at my school it's spring break so we have a whole bunch of homework and projects to do so yeah again. Like I said it will take me a while longer than expected I'm sorry if you were looking forward to it at the end of the month but I just can't do it on time. Well better get back to my homework *Screams 'Curse You School'* Byez!**


	8. Chapter 7: Miyu's Past

The Black Joker Chapter 7

Miyu's Past

Previously-

"Why was there a police report in you file?" asked Kukai

Miyu's POV

Omg I can't believe that they actually found out my dad wasn't supposed to put that in my file! "That's none of your business, besides why were ya'll looking through my file?" I asked harshly

"Hey we asked you a the question first." Said Amu

"Fine, I'll tell you only if it means you'll leave me alone, it all started six months ago…

_*FlashBack*_

_I'm finally thirteen now I can do whatever I want like-_

_"Miyu can you please come down here." Yelled my mom_

_"Yeah mom I'm coming."_

_I went downstairs to my mom to see what she wanted._

_"Sweetie me and your father are going to dinner with a couple of buddies from work so we won't be back until ten." She said "Now are you sure you don't want to come with us?"_

_No wonder her long, midnight black hair was in a side bun and she was wearing her favorite blue dress._

_"Yes mom I'm sure, bye."_

_"Wait you know my rules be in bed by 9:30, don't let anyone in the house, you got it?"_

_"Yes mom I got it you tell me like a billion times."_

_"I know I just want to keep my only child safe, oh gosh I have to go your father is probably waiting for me, bye sweetie." And she finally left…._

_It has been two hours since my parents left and now I'm bored out of my life!_

_*BAM!*_

_What the heck was that?_

_*CLASH!*_

_"Mom? Dad? Is that you?" I asked_

_There was no answer so I cautiously creep down the stairs._

_"Mom? Dad? Where are-Mmphh!"_

_"Sorry kid it's important that we kidnap you." Said the stranger_

_Next thing I know is that I have a blindfold on and my legs and hands are tied. I tried to fight but I just couldn't._

_"Hurry up, the boss is waiting." Said the second guy_

_"I know but this brat is giving me a hard time!"_

_"Just hurry up!"_

_The guy who tied me up stuffed me into a bag then I heard a car door slam. What did they want and why am I involved?_

_I think it was an hour before we finally came to a stop and I heard the car doors opening._

_"Finally ya'll get here, what took ya'll so long?" said who I assumed was the boss_

_They took me out of the bag and took off my blindfold. When I opened my eyes I saw the two guys who captured me and the boss._

_"Why did ya'll capture me?" I asked_

_"Well sweetie how about we introduce ourselves then we'll tell you everything." Said the boss "Iam Mr. Chu and those idiots are Austin and Trey."_

_Austin had midnight black hair-like my mom- with blue eyes. Trey had golden brown hair that covered his face and brown eyes._

_"Ok now I know who ya'll are so now tell me why I'm here." I said harshly_

_"Well we are aware that your father is the CEO of Cyorin so we are going to hold a ransom for your safe return."_

_"What if my parents find me? Because I know that they will."_

_"Hehe sweetie we are in the middle of the woods no one will find us and if you try to escape….well you don't wanna know."_

_Great now I'm stuck here and have no clue where I am! Hold on a minute I have my pocket knife so when they leave I can cut myself free and escape! Man, I'm smart!_

_*3 days later*_

_OMG will they ever leave? I thought_

_"Hey the boss needs help with carrying the stuff from the van." Said Austin_

_"Alright I'm coming and you better not move." Said Trey_

_Yay now's my chance. Ok just have to cut this one last string and there we go._

_Ok now that I'm out of the building how do I get out of the woods? I thought frantically Wait I hear traffic so it must be this way._

_*10 minutes later*_

_"Yes I'm free." I whispered to myself_

_"Miyu? Is that you?" I heard a familiar voice from behind_

_"Daddy!"_

_"Oh my gosh Miyu! I thought I lost you!" replied my dad_

_"Where's mama?"_

_"Well, um, your mother was involved in a hit and run accident while looking for you just the day after you went missing."_

_"Why? How?"_

_"I'm sorry sweetie. Nobody knows who did it."_

_I couldn't believe it first I was kidnapped and now I just found out that my mother was dead. This wouldn't have happened if I only agreed to my mom that I would go with them to dinner._

_*End of FlashBack*_

"Wow we're so sorry." Said Amu

"Yea well now you know. So just leave me alone!" I said running away with tears streaming down my face.

_I wish you were here mom, I miss you._

**Yay! I finally finished! if you look at the last line and it says 'I wish you were here mom' that's Miyu's wish when she gets the Embryo. Pleas R&R! **


	9. Chapter 8

**Black Joker Chapter 8**

**A/N: ok so I've relized that my updates are becoming less frequent and you can blame school for itand it's hard trying to do four different stories on two separate accounts so yeah. Also my parents are makin me do rosetta stone for Japanese and it's driving me nuts! So from now on I'm just goin to update three or two times a month on Tuesdays 'cause at my school we have half days on Tuesday but they always gives us a huge pile of homework so yeah here's your story!**

Gosh I had no idea she went through that. I feel so bade for her now. Maybe we should've just stayed out of her business like she was telling us to.

~~~~4 days later~~~~

"Hey Amu?" asked Tadese

"Yea?"

"Have you seen Miyu? She wasn't excused for being absent."

"No, maybe she stayed home because of that memory, remember?"

"Yea, you're probably right, well see you later."

I wonder what's going on with Miyu. We haven't seen her for four days now. I'm starting to get worried. Could that memory really be that bad for her?

Oh well I'll ask Rima to see if she wants to go with me to Miyu's house to check up on her.

~~~Miyu's House~~~~~

"Do you think that it's a good idea to just come here unexpected and see what's wrong?" asked Rima

"I don't know but it's worth a shot."

We walked up the path to her house and saw that her dad had just came outside and there was another car parked out also.

"Oh hello. It's Amu and Rima right?" asked Mr. Tsumetai

"Yea, um, we were just wondering if Miyu was alright. Because she hasn't shown up at school for a awhile." I said.

"Yea she's fine, we're just having one of her cousins visiting and they rode out on Bear into the woods about an hour ago so they should be back now."

"Wow that was so much fun. I didn't know that Bear could run that fast!" said a familiar voice

"Yea last time you saw him he was just that size of a…." Miyu trailed off. "What are ya'll doing here?"

"We just wanted to see why you weren't at school for that past couple of days." Said Rima

"Well I'm here just spending some time here with my cousin who's dying to see ya'll."

"Hey Amu. How's it goin?"

"Ikuto?"

**To Be Conmtinued…**

**There you have it. I just thought that I might need to bring Ikuto into this so yeah, ya'll weren't expecting that were ya'll? So I'll write later please R&R!**


End file.
